


First Touch of Skittles

by TamerOfPickles



Series: First Touch of Skittles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories exploring the ways that Scott and Stiles might have touched each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hotel Room

“Stiles! Hurry up. I need to use the bathroom.” Even through the door, Stiles could hear that Scott was rocking back and forth. He tried not to let this break his concentration as he slid his hand up and down his cock. He had overslept that morning, so he hadn’t had a chance to rub a quick one out before he caught the bus for the track meet. It had been almost twenty-four hours, which for Stiles was a rarity.

“Hold it and wait your turn.” Stiles frowned in irritation as he tried to hold onto some sexual fantasies despite the distraction.

“I know what you’re doing in there. Can’t you take a break?” Stiles didn’t dignify this with a response. If Scott had to use the bathroom so bad, he should have used it right away rather than opening every drawer in the hotel room and checking every channel on the TV. After getting no response, Scott finally said, “Fuck it. I’m not wetting myself. I’m coming in.”

Stiles jumped off the toilet seat and tried to read the lock on the door, but he tripped on the jeans he had pulled down to his ankles. His attempt to catch himself only managed to keep him from getting hurt as he landed bare-assed in the tub with his legs lying across the lip. Worse, he looked up to see that Scott had already opened the door and seen everything. Stiles tried to cover himself, but his hard cock and the angle between him and Scott made it impossible to hide everything with only two hands.

Fortunately, Scott was a man focused on his mission. He jogged to the toilet as quickly as he could with one hand down his pants. Apparently, he didn’t trust his ability to hold it in without physically holding it. He began peeing the instant he had put the toilet seat up and pulled his cock out of his pants. He sighed in relief. Stiles watched it all from his front row seat, unable to take his eyes off his friend’s cock. His mind raced to try to think of what to say once Scott noticed that his erection hadn’t went away.

When he had finally finished, Scott pulled on himself and gave himself a shake to squeeze out the last drops. Then he did it again. By the third time, his cock was visibly growing. He turned to Stiles. “I think you had a good idea.”

Stiles wasn’t sure what to say. He certainly hadn’t expected this. “Um. Thanks?”

“That doesn’t look comfortable.” Scott reached out a hand to Stiles. Stiles grabbed it and let Scott pull him up, but he couldn’t help but think about where both of their hands had just been. He pulled his pants up enough to walk without tripping but didn’t bother to cover his cock. After letting go of Stiles’s hand, Scott suggested, “I think a bed would be a lot better.”

Stiles somehow managed to say “Okay.” As he went through the door, he saw Scott grab the bottle of complimentary lotion that Stiles had left on the counter and follow him out. Stiles went to the far side of the far bed. He didn’t want to seem too eager. To his surprise, Scott sat down next to him rather than choosing his own bed.

For a few minutes, they just sat next each other and slowly stroked in silence. Stiles was trying to figure out what conversation if any was appropriate, but Scott seemed content with neither of them saying anything. Most of the time, Stiles was discreetly glancing at Scott’s hand sliding up and down his hard cock. He had seen it many times before when they were changing in the locker room or at home but never like this. Seeing it reach its full potential made it impossible not to think about what he could do to it and what it could do with him. He unconsciously shifted so that his legs were farther apart, and his hand had lifted off the bed to reach out and touch it before he caught himself.

Scott had noticed the movement. “Do you need some more lotion?”

Stiles finally turned to look at Scott. He was still stroking himself as he looked at Stiles expectantly as if he had just offered to pass the salt. ‘No, I need that cock,’ Stiles thought, but what he actually said was, “Yeah. Okay.”

Pleased to be able to help, Scott grabbed the lotion from the table, but rather than passing it to Stiles, he squirted some into his hand before applying it directly to Stiles’s cock. Stiles didn’t have the ability to process what was happening. All he was able to do was moan and try to fuck Scott’s hand.

Scott suddenly pulled away and left Stiles with an agonizing need for release. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched you without asking.”

Stiles could only whisper, “Please don’t stop.” He could finish himself off if he needed to, but it would be cruel to go back to the familiar after the novelty of being touched by another person.

Scott was relieved that Stiles wasn’t angry at him and happy to help him out. It didn’t take much. After only a couple more strokes, Stiles began to moan an incomprehensible string of gibberish that was somehow still recognizably vulgar. Stiles came forcibly, leaving a trail of cum on the bed in front of him. Scott continued to stroke until Stiles grabbed his wrist to stop him from overstimulating his now sensitive cock.

Once he managed to catch his breath, Stiles turned to Scott. “Can I?” He no longer tried to hide his thirst. After a simple gesture from Scott inviting him to go ahead, Stiles got up and moved so that he was straddling Scott’s leg. Scott’s dick had enough room for both of his hands, and Stiles was intent on taking full advantage of this opportunity.

At first, he was completely focused on the cock. He enjoyed the warmth. He compared the texture of the skin to hisown. He considered how different it was to feel a cock in his hands but not to feel the sensations he was giving. He paid special attention to Scott’s foreskin, which he had looked at with curiosity many times before.

Everything changed when he glanced up to check Scott’s reaction. His eyes were dazed, but he still managed to smile wider when they met Stiles’s gaze. Stiles couldn’t turn away. Where he had been curiously exploring Scott’s dick, he was now trying to learn how to make Scott feel good. Anything that provoked a positive reaction was repeated and refined. Scott let go of his thoughts and just floated on the bliss of what Stiles was doing to him. He regained focus long enough to give Stiles a warning look. Stiles reassured him, “Go ahead. Come for me.” With that, Scott’s face scrunched up, and he began to grunt. Stiles caught his cum in one hand while he stroked with the other.

After he had milked Scott dry, Stiles collapsed back into his place next to Scott and pondered what had happened. He began to worry what Scott would think now that his horniness had been sated. Rather than wait to find out, he jumped out of the bed muttering something about the shower. Snatching his pajamas from his bag along the way, he locked himself in the bathroom. He got into the shower and stood under it as he tried to calm himself down.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. “Stiles, can I get a towel to clean myself off?” Stiles reached around the curtain and unlocked the door. Scott opened the door, grabbed a towel, and closed the door behind him without saying another word.

Scott returned to the door a little while later. “Your bed’s a bit of a mess, so you can take mine. I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

When Stiles finally left the bathroom, the lights in the room were out. Using the light from the bathroom, he could see the pillows from his bed were gone, and that the comforter from Scott’s bed was on the floor between the beds. Stiles grabbed his pillow from his bag, turned off the light, and stumbled into Scott’s bed. He tried to get to sleep, but it didn’t feel right.

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“If you’d rather share the bed, I wouldn’t mind.”

Scott didn’t waste any time getting off the floor and into the bed. “Thanks, Stiles. And thanks for the hand job. You’re really good.”

Stiles’s heart started racing. “My pleasure. I mean, you’re welcome. And thanks for the bed. And the handjob.”

“Anytime,” Scott replied sleepily before starting to snore softly. Stiles wondered what he meant by that for a long time before finally falling asleep.


	2. Stiles Teaches Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has discovered something that he wants to share with Scott.

Scott hurried down the stairs in response to a frantic knocking that could only mean one person. Stiles let himself in the moment Scott opened the door. “Is your mom home?”

Scott took a look at the still spinning wheel of Stiles’s carelessly discarded bike before closing the door. “Hey, Stiles. No, she’s working today.”

“Perfect,” Stiles said as he grabbed Scott’s hand and dragged him up the stairs to Scott’s room. Scott knew it was best not to ask when Stiles was like this. He’d explain himself soon enough. He got a little worried when Stiles shut and locked his bedroom door. That was new. “Take off your pants.”

“What? No!” Scott was used to humoring Stiles, but this was stranger than usual.

“Come on Scott. Have I ever lead you wrong?” Scott gave him a pointed look. “Okay, fine. But that was one time. I promise that this is better than anything I’ve shown you before.”

“Better than your PS3?”

“Yes.”

Scott considered Stiles’s order a second time. Stiles was pretty good at finding cool things, and he hadn’t been nearly this confident that one time. Deciding to trust his friend, he undid the fly of his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. “Now what?”

“Your underwear, too, and sit down on your bed.”

Scott was dubious, but he’d feel silly turning back now. He pulled down his boxers and waddled over to his bed. Stiles sat down next to him and to Scott’s surprise reached for his exposed penis. Scott grabbed his wrist. “Dude.”

Stiles looked him in the eyes with uncharacteristic seriousness. “Trust me.”

After a moment, Scott let go of Stiles. Stiles promptly grabbed ahold of Scott and began to slide his fingers along his length. Soon enough, he was growing bigger and getting stiffer. “I already know that it can do that, Stiles.”

“There’s more, Scott. Just wait for it.” Scott found the sensation kind of pleasant, so he decided to lean back against his bed and let Stiles do his work.

A few minutes later, Scott began to feel a need to pee building inside him. “Wait, Stiles. I don’t want to piss the bed.”

“Don’t worry, Scott. If feels like that, but you’re not going to.” Scott relaxed, rolled his head back, and bit his lip. The feeling was somehow different and getting more intense. Finally, he felt a rush come over him. He gasped in surprise at the sensation. His penis began to throb, and he felt something warm and wet begin to cover the tip. Stiles’s hand finally stopped and just held Scott.

When it finally died down, Scott felt himself begin to get soft again. He gave Stiles a stupid grin. “Okay, you were right. That was the best thing yet.” Stiles got a smug look from that, but Scott was beyond caring about that at the moment. “Can we do that again?”

Stiles shook his head. “You have to wait a little while. I don’t know why.” He shrugged as he got up to go to Scott’s bathroom to wash his hands. He came back with a towel, which he tossed to Scott before sitting down next to him. “Of course, I can think of something you could do while you wait.” He gave a slight nod down toward his lap.  


Scott glanced down to see that there was a bulge coming down the leg of Stiles’s pants. After a moment of consideration, he shrugged. “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you let me know what you thought of it, it would make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.  
> I hope to have a second chapter ready soon.


End file.
